


Lullaby

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory2 - 越界 | HIStory2: Crossing the Line (TV)
Genre: Lullabies, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Prequel to I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus
Relationships: Qiu Zixuan/Xia Yuhao
Kudos: 2





	Lullaby

Yu Hao hummed softly, gently stroking his son’s hair, watching as Li’s eyes slowly closed, arms wrapped around his new turtle teddy.

Months earlier, he couldn’t believe that he and Zi Xuan were being given the chance to raise a child. It was a blessing he never thought he would have, and Li was just perfect for them.

Other potential parents had turned him down because of his ADHD, and Yu Hao could never understand how someone could do that.

It wasn’t his first night singing this lullaby, and he knew that it wouldn’t be the last by far. When he was a kid, he could remember his mum singing this song for him every night.

“Yu Hao?” 

He turned, spotting his husband standing in the doorway, a fond smile on his face.

“He has you wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?”

Yu Hao chuckled, backing out of the room and switching the main light off, leaving just a softly lit nightlight on.

“And he doesn’t have the same effect with you?”

“Touche.”


End file.
